disneyxdfandomcom-20200223-history
Kid vs. Kat
''Kid vs. Kat ''is a American animated television series developed and produced at Frederator Studios and Rough Draft Studios.[1 The show is created and co-directed by Rob Boutilier. The feature revolves around a 10-year-old boy's constant battle with his sister's Sphinx cat which, in reality, is a cybernetic alien. The series is distributed by Frederator Studios. The show premiered on Disney XD in United States on March 7, 2008 and aired on YTV in the Canada on February 13, 2009.' http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kid_vs._Kat&action=edit&section=1 edit Episodes When ten-year old Coop Burtonburger’s spoiled little sister Millie brings home a mysterious stray cat, his idyllic life is turned upside down. Coop soon discovers Mr. Kat is more than just a scrawny, purple, hairless pet; he is also a super-smart, conniving mastermind with a fanatical hate for Coop himself. Kat instantly declares war on Coop--to the death; the two fight constantly as Coop tries to stop the Kat and tell the world about his possible plans, only to find Kat destroying the evidence and putting the blame on '''him (Coop) every time. Main characters Cooper "Coop" Burtonburger A motherless 10-year-old boy who thinks Kat is evil since they first met. He tries to stay out of trouble, but is often humiliated and injured when trying to prove Kat's true identity. He gets the blame for everything Kat ruins in the house. Coop sometimes thinks Mr. Kat's plan is to take over the world, but Mr. Kat's plans are to collect Fishy frisky bits and return home to his home planet in outer space. Coop may have misunderstood Mr. Kat most of the time. He always jumps to conclusions without knowing all the facts, due to the fact that he never takes chances and never bothers talking to Kat about the situation instead of fighting him. The irony about Coop is that he always comes up with plans to get rid of Kat, which only cause Kat to stay. Coop's father, Mr. Burtonburger, thinks that Coop is insane for thinking that Kat is an evil alien. Only Dennis, Coop's best friend, believes him. The Burtonburgers' neighbor, Old Lady Munson, hates Coop, but favors Millie. Coop has brown hair and blue eyes. Nobody knows what happened to Coop and Millie's mom who could either be deceased or divorced. In episode "Somthing about Fiona" Coop developes a crush on Old Lady Munson's niese named Fiona. Voiced by Erin Mathews. "Kat" or "Mr. Kat" A Space Alien that looks like a Sphinx cat. He's adopted by Millie as a stray cat. Blaming Coop for his being stranded on Earth, Kat has made himself Coop's sworn enemy, though at times he and Coop get along; in fact whenever trouble threatens both of them they work together, as revealed in "Just Me and Glue." Kat repeatedly tries to get home, only to be foiled by Coop. In "Nip/Duck" he turns out to be part cyborg. It is very, very clear that Kat loves Millie in the episode "Pet Peeved," as he constantly calls for Millie's attention at the start of the episode, then runs away because Millie had found a new playmate. In the episode "One Big, Happy Family," when Millie falls for a trap Mr. Kat had planted for Coop, Mr. Kat tries to save her. In "The Kitty Vanishes," it is revealed that he has a girlfriend who looks similar to him, but with smaller and more feminine eyes. In "UF Float," inside his luggage, Mr. Kat has a picture of Millie. Kat's main goal is often presented as simply trying to get home, although in one episode, "Fat Kat," it is revealed that he was sent to Earth to gather "Fishy Frisky Bits," a type of cat food, and transport the substance back to his home world, the planet Catnip, where the promised title of hero would be waiting for him. It is also revealed that he has been doing a poor job of it so far. Another episode, a Christmas special, reveals how much he misses the family he left behind on his home planet. In the episode "Tickled pink" it is revealed that Kat has a weak spot that makes him forget about his mission. Mildred "Millie" Burtonburger Coop's younger sister; a spoiled and bratty girl and the "owner" of Kat, for whom she loves very deeply. Mr. Burtonburger, her father, always does whatever Millie says, mainly because she throws extreme tantrums when she fails to get her way. Because she can easily manipulate people into giving her what she wants, her talent earns her the neighborhood nickname "The Master Manipulator." Like several characters, she blames Coop for everything that happens. Millie has long, dark blue hair tied up in a ponytail with a magenta-colored bow, freckles and buck teeth, and wears red-framed eye-glasses. She is a "Greeny Girl;" the Greeny Girls are a parody of the Girl Scouts. In the episode "Pet Peeved," Millie meets a girl who is exactly the same as her, only she looks a little different. Millie's hair goes down to her feet. Voiced by Kathleen Barr. Dennis Coop's Asian American best friend and the only person that believes Coop. He helps Coop whenever he tries to stop Kat by contacting each other on Walkie-Talkies. Their birthdays are only one day apart and they always wish for the same presents. Dennis has black hair and black eyes but unlike his father, he does not have an Asian accent. Voiced by Cathy Weseluck. Burt Burtonburger [1] The single father of Coop and Millie Burtonburger, who is constantly stressed out due to Coop's "misbehaving." He owns the House of Swap. Burt has brown hair and wears black-framed eye-glasses. He sometimes makes unpleasant-tasting vegetarian smoothies which no one can stand to drink. He seems to be strongly in favor of doing things yourself and living in harmony with nature, in contrast with Henry, who is very technology-savvy and uses gadgets whenever he can. Burt seems to hate that Coop is pulling his leg too much with jokes and gags. Nobody knows what happened to Burt's wife, the Burtonburger children's mother, who could have either divorced him or died. Voiced by Trevor Devall. Old Lady Munson A nosy old woman who is the next-door neighbor of the Burtonburgers, and Captain Blasteroide's aunt. She is grumpy, mean, and very selfish to all the children and adults, though she favors Millie over Coop and Mr. Burtonburger. When someone (Kat very often) causes trouble for her and Coop ends up with the blame, she yells, "BURTONBURGER!" She is often seen carrying a blue umbrella with her, for no reason that the stories make apparent. She also owns a small dog named 'Growler', of whom she dresses in a fleece. She has a niece named Fiona. Voiced by Linda Sorenson. Phoebe A girl who has a crush on Coop and constantly annoys him. Phoebe clearly despises Millie, partially because Millie "owns" Kat and Phoebe owns Honeyfluff, a white-haired, obese cat with a pink bow on the end of her tail who is shown, in one of the short episodes, to have an attraction to Kat. She has brown eyes, russet brown hair and light brown skin. Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain. Henry Dennis' Asian American father. They have the same head shape, but Henry is almost bald. He and Burt see everything as a competition. Henry uses devices all the time. Voiced by Vincent Tong. Fiona Old Lady Munson's niece. She's 10 years old. Coop has a crush on her. She is the only one besides Coop and Dennis that knows Kat is not a normal cat, and she sometimes helps them in their battles against Kat. She's envied by Phoebe, because she likes Coop too. In the episode "Kat of Diamonds", Fiona confesses Coop that she likes him. However, at the season 2 finale, she forgot Mr. Kat's secret after being zapped by his memory erasing gun. It is uncertain if she'll know Mr. Kat's secret again or even return for the next upcoming season. She sometimes visits Munson and as she and Coop, they share literally many similar interests, but Munson won't let them be together. Voiced by: Chiara Zanni. Lome & Harley Are the "friends" of Coop and Dennis, they called Coop cat boy since Kat appeared in his life. They always have a tape recorder to record a hand-made horror films themselves, but always recorded at Coop when doing something ridiculous or blame on Kat and doing crazy things caused by Kat, humbled. In the episode "Suddenly Last Slammer," they discover a plan of Kat and managed to record it. They have a pet chicken named Cachaitore. During the Season 2 Finale, Kat is hunted down by his home planet for failing a mission to transport the Kat army to earth, thanks to Coop, Fiona, Dennis, and not knowingly, Lorne and Harley when the robots sent by Kat's home planet arrive to hunt him down he tricks them into capturing a dummy (Kat) made by the true Kat, but at the same time Millie appears looking for Kat and Coop. Fiona and Dennis arrive looking to stop the robots (thinking Kat made them) Lorne and Harley also arrive by mistake and they are all captured by the robots. When Kat saw this he hopped on the robot to save Millie and was transported to his home planet where Coop and everyone else is imprisoned by the cat's Kat gets help from his girlfriend on his planet and breaks them out and admits to Millie that he is an alien. He then transports them home, but as the spaceship is taking off to bring them home, Coop throws him off but not before Kat viciously fights him. Kat is surrounded by guards, but to his surprise he is forgiven because he fought Coop and is sent back to fulfill his mission when he arrives he uses a special gun to blank the memories of Fiona, Millie, Lorne, and Harley so that they all forget Kat is an alien. History Creation When the series was announced on February 19, 2007, Coop's little sister, Millie, originally had light blue glasses, a purple bow tie on her dark blue hair, and a brown skirt[4]. Her final design was later changed to a blue skirt, red glasses, and a pink bow tie on her hair. Also, Coop's dad, Burt, was originally created with gray glasses. In the final design, they were changed to black. Debut Kid vs. Kat first aired on Disney XD on March 7, 2008 and currently airs on Fridays at 9pm in USA. In Canada, the series premiered on YTV on February 13, 2009 on Saturday at 8:30am as part of YTV's Crunch block. Production Production companies The Kid vs. Kat production companies are Studio B Productions, DHX Media/Vancouver, YTV Productions, Jetix Productions (season 1), Disney XD Productions (season 2) European broadcasting Marc Buhaj, the Senior Vice President of Jetix Europe, said of the program: "We are excited to be part of the Kid Vs. Kat adventure with the Studio B team. The series has those quality cartoon elements found in the classics - great music and score, neat characters and crisp slapstick timing. Our main duo of Coop and Kat are set to establish one of the great ongoing cartoon rivalries. One unlucky kid with one freaky, ferocious feline creates absolute mayhem that Jetix kids across Europe will love. I have a feeling that Coop is the one who is going to need a full nine lives just to survive!"[5] Working title This show was originally named Look What My Sister Dragged In.[6] Reception The series currently holds a 7.2 at TV.com.[7] Awards & nominations Kid vs. Kat so far has five awards for the Leo Awards. It is unknown if it will have any award(s) in 2010. Category:Disney XD shows Category:Kid vs. Kat Category:Canada animated shows